The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya REDUX
by 07aku
Summary: The much improved course of my previous fanfic, The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya: As the SOS Brigade begins its second year in high school, Haruhi becomes more apparent of her surroundings.  Will Kyon be able to prevent her from learning about her powers?
1. Prologue

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: Wells, my last attempt at this story lead to a dead end, and there were some things I wanted to edit. My detail in the last also did not seem satisfactory to me. And so, I present the second attempt at The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya! WARNING: While the story follows the SOS Brigade in the second year, the story may contain some references (but no direct involvement) to characters, settings, et cetera of every Light Novel.

* * *

><p>Through my days in high school, I have found myself consider the possibilities of hypothetical situations. This is quite surprising personally because I've always considered myself a realist. But here, as I travel up this hill yet again, repeating the same route to the same life in the SOS Brigade, I can't help but consider how what's "real" has been flipped upside down.<p>

In this past year, the meeting of the girl who sits behind me changed my life and my entire perspective of it. I suppose that's to be expected when one finds himself in the presence of of four supernatural beings.

Suzumiya Haruhi. A potential for autonomous evolution. A time warp. A being capable of altering reality to her desire. In others, a god. One girl who came to a startling realization that her life is just like everyone else's and devoted her entire self to making it different. One girl who happens to be so erratic that she risks the stability of the world on a daily basis.

According to my alien, time traveler, and esper club mates, I am completely normal. But, hypothetically, what if I had been given that power? I myself found an attraction to science fiction in my middle school years, but would I have created organizations of supernatural beings like those that exist now? Would the SOS Brigade have been created? Would I have ever been acquainted with Haruhi?

Which brings me to the question I wonder about most. According to Nagato, Koizumi, and Asahina-san, I am the "key" to Suzumiya Haruhi. I can't help but wonder why. My importance in the story of Haruhi's life is that of the person who had so little common sense that he spoke to the weirdest, most unsociable girl in the school, and, by doing so, gave her the inspiration to create a club that breaks both the rules of North High School and the rules of logic themselves.

Since the creation of the Brigade, I have noticed changes not only about myself, but in the others as well. Koizumi has begun to drop his annoyingly happy facade while Haruhi isn't around more often. Asahina-san seem to have become more accustomed to Haruhi's antics, almost appearing to enjoy dressing up in various costumes. Nagato is probably the one who has changed the most. Remembering back to the stone hearted humanoid I met a year ago, the more animated Nagato's emotion capability seems impossible Even Haruhi, who is still as eccentric as ever, shows more concern for those around her and thinks about her actions a little more.

I can't help but get the feeling that something is coming to destroy the precious peace. I can only hope this feeling of dread is just the standard emotion when considering the next insane idea Haruhi will come up with.

I deserve the peace, don't I?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

It's April. The month I love most, where the cold is finally pushed away by the spring winds. Our second year at North High begins today, and I'm hoping that nothing occurs. A peaceful start to the school year could add significant time to my lifespan.

"Hey, Kyon!" a voice from behind me called. As I looked back, I noticed Taniguchi running up behind me. Pausing to let him catch up, I considered the normal human to whom I associated myself.

After Christmas, Taniguchi began dating that girl from - Kyouyen, was it? At first I thought the change would make him even more smug, but it seemed to do the opposite.

"Ready for the new year?" he asked. More classes, tests, and exams. Not to mention more regular contact with Haruhi. What do you think?

"She's still that hyper? I would've thought she'd get bored by now." If I were in your position, I would too. Sadly, I know her better. You can't underestimate Haruhi. Every day is another day hoping that she finds a new hobby. And I can't even complain that much. Asahina-san has it the worst.

"Well, don't exhaust yourself too much. I'm amazed you've stayed sane this long. One whole year around that girl and I'd be contemplating suicide." Taniguchi laughed at his own comment. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd kill him herself before he could even think about it.

"I can't be sure I was sane to start with. If I had any common sense, I would've taken your warning and stayed away from her. Instead, I decided to converse with her every day."

"I can't blame you. At first glance, she's easily an A. She's got brains and a stellar body. It's a shame she's missing a screw."

There you go with that ranking system. How exactly do you grade girls, anyway?

"That's a complex process. It would take too long to explain," he stated as if he were a professional. He paused, thinking for a second. "You know, have you ever considered asked her out?"

I guess I ha-

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, completely disoriented by the casually expressed question. Taniguchi burst out laughing.

"What's with that response? I'm serious! If you've managed a year around her, I think you'd be crazy not to. You've always been into weird girls anyway," he added, winking.

For starters, I don't think you realize why I stay with Haruhi so obediently. Besides, she'd probably permanently ban me from the Brigade if I tried anything. Secondly, Sasaki and I were just friends!

"Yeah yeah. Say what you want. You two are destined to be together. Hey, maybe she'll cool down if you guys date! Stallions just need to be tamed." I cringed at the comparison of Haruhi to a horse, a male horse at that.

"I don't remember anywhere hearing that having a girlfriend makes you an expert on relationships," I remarked, but I knew it was futile. Taniguchi will always be Taniguchi. If you want to use analogies as badly as him, I'd say he's the stallion.

As we reached the classroom, my sight shifted to the last desk by the windows. There sat the goddess herself, head propped on her head, gaze pointed towards the outside world.

Checking the front of the room, I double checked my suspicions. We're in a new classroom in a new hall with a new rotation of teachers, and yet I sit directly in front of her once again. It fails to surprise me though. It's as Haruhi wants, so it will happen. As I sat down, I started normal conversation.

"So what's the Brigade Chief thinking about today?" I noticed a somber look in her eyes. _That_ did surprise me. Deciding it best to leave her be, I began to turn back to the front of the room.

"I'm wondering about how necessary maintaining the SOS Brigade is," she replied softly.

Wait. What. What?

I turned abruptly.

"You're thinking of disbanding the Brigade?" I exclaimed. A few people around us looked, but I didn't care. This is the last thing I thought I'd ever hear from Haruhi. She sighed.

:"Over break I was thinking about it. I drag Mikuru-chan and you around despite your protests. We search for things that probably don't even exist. We're taking up Yuki-chan's reading time and it's obvious Koizumi-kun will go along with anything I say. I took up your precious time doing random things and yielding no results. I guess I just-"

"Stop," I said sternly, stopping Haruhi's rant. She appeared to be on the verge of tears as she looked at me expectantly. I placed my hand on her head and smiled.

"Tell this to the other members after school today. I can't speak for the others, but I have nothing better to do. I never expected to find aliens in the first place. Stop thinking so much. That's my job."

Haruhi stared at me with her mouth slightly open. She nodded a little then turned back to face the window.

Class dragged along slowly like usual, but the awkward wall of silence stood tall between my back and the melancholic goddess behind me. I spent most of the time glancing back at Haruhi from the window's reflection. I'll have to ask Koizumi about this. He's probably been busy lately.

I had to thank the last teacher for giving Haruhi cleaning duty. I wanted to discuss this with the other members even though I'm pretty sure they'll agree. Though...Did Haruhi _want_ to have cleaning duty? Dealing with this girl is so troublesome.

I entered the clubroom (after knocking, of course) to find myself the last one there. Nagato sat in her normal chair, separated from the table. Koizumi was seated at the main table, a new board game set up and ready to play. Asahina-san was making tea, but surprisingly she was still dressed in her school uniform.

"I assume you already know what's going on," I stated, more aimed towards Koizumi and Nagato. The esper gave his usual smile, but let it fade with a strained look. Asahina-san turned her head in confusion.

"I-is something wrong with Suzumiya-san?" she worriedly asked. My guess was right. No word from Asahina-san (big). "She said I didn't need to change today..."

"It appears Suzumiya-san is considering the thoughts of others for once. Quite the development, isn't it?" Koizumi attempted to maintain his normal behavior, but his tired tone broke through his facade.

"I'll make this simple. Who here wants the SOS Brigade to disband?" I asked. Asahina-san gasped. "And I mean, despite what Haruhi wants. If anyone here wants to quite, please say so now." No one said anything. Koizumi sat patiently, probably curious of what I'm planning. Asahina-san was trembling in fear. Nagato remained looking at her book, but had yet to turn her page. I thought I heard a noise behind me.

"Asahina-san," I started, making the girl jump, "are you sure you don't want to quit? Haruhi forced you to quite the Calligraphy Club, used you to blackmail the Computer Club, and requires you to this day to dress in various outfits of her choice. Yet you still want to stay?" The angel stared at me with teary eyes, unable to comprehend my betrayal.

Asahina-san, I'm so sorry for this! Please bear with it for now.

"I-I...I don't want to quit. It's lively a-and it's...kind of fun being a maid..." The last part was a mumble. Having successfully started, Asahina-san wiped her eyes and stared at me with determination. "Suzumiya-san might have weird ways of doing things, but she's not a bad person. If she hadn't brought me here, I wouldn't have met anyone here."

I smiled. Thank you Asahina-san, that was perfect. With the hardest obstacle overcome, I continued on.

"What about you Nagato? Everyday we come into your club room, making a lot of noise. We filled this room with random stuff and drag you with us on our activities. Are you okay with that?"

Nagato looked up at me from her book, her infinitely deep eyes resolute. She nodded and stated in her monotone voice,

"Yes."

"Koizumi? Surely an intelligent person such as yourself sees how insane everything about this club is. With your charisma, you could hang around much more normal people." I knew Koizumi would pull through, so I saved him for last.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Guessing what the next day will hold is a pleasantry one cannot experience in a normal school life. I would be quite distraught if the SOS Brigade were to disband."

Hear that, Haruhi? This Brigade will stand.

The door opened, and a sniffling Haruhi walked in. Her eyes were watery. Seeing her in this state was very unsettling.

"What about you, Kyon?" she asked quietly. I didn't have to think to respond.

"I decided months ago that this Brigade is the most exciting thing going on in my life. Even if I complain, I'd miss it and its vivacious leader."

Haruhi wiped her eyes on her sleeve and smiled.

"Then that settles it. Today starts the second year in the history of the SOS Brigade!"

With a smirk, Haruhi walked over by the computer and picked up a bag that I hadn't noticed and began to pull out its contents. Inside were four red armbands. She gave them to us accordingly.

To Asahina-san, she gave an armband labeled "Mascot." To Koizumi, she gave an armband labeled "Vice Chief." To Nagato, she gave an armband labeled "Secretary." And to me, she gave an armband labeled "Historian."

"What are these for, Suzumiya-san?" Koizumi knowingly asked. Haruhi walked over to the computer desk, slipped on her "Brigade Chief" armband, and stood on the chair.

"This year, we are juniors. As juniors, it is our role to guide our underclassmen. And so, I have assigned a role most fitting to you all as an officer.

"I assigned Koizumi-kun as Vice Chief last year due to his ideas and hard work towards the goals of the SOS Brigade. Mikuru-chan is, as I've said before, the SOS Brigade's figure of moe. As an officer, however, she won't just dress up as I need her too. Like she has in previous activities, Mikuru-chan with serve as the SOS Brigade photographer.

"The two new roles are Secretary and Historian. I have found a teacher willing to sponsor us, and we meet the required amount of members, so I will make us a real club. As a club, we will have to deal with budgets and paperwork Nagato is the smart bookworm type, so I figured she'd be perfect for it."

Right on the mark. Nagato is basically a computer. She'll be precise to the decimal. Thinking back to the Culture Festival, I have to wonder if she'll ever take off the armband though. But what about my role? Historian?

"Kyon was the first member of the SOS Brigade and technically the founder," she started.

Hey! Don't call me the creator of this crazy existence of a club!

"If Kyon hadn't started a boring rant about geniuses and innovation, I wouldn't have ever considered making the SOS Brigade."

I can't decide whether that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment, but I'm surprised she remembered. I was simply trying to create discussion. Haruhi continued.

"I also notice that, sadly, I haven't ever really learned about any of you. Sometimes I get the feeling I'm the outsider," she laughed half-heartedly. "As the Historian, your job is to make albums from Mikuru-chan's photos and to use the reports of Koizumi-kun and myself to create a history of the SOS Brigade and its members. This is an important role, so don't slack off!"

It was an interesting sight seeing the secret "Keep-Haruhi-from-Destroying-Everything-Defense-Force" turn into an actual school club. I think this might actually be fun.

"And what will the goals and purpose of the club be?" I asked. Last time we tried to send a request to become a club, the Student Council refused to accept it.

"While we'll still search for supernatural beings, we'll act as support for other clubs and school functions. I couldn't think of anything we could do, but Koizumi-kun reminded me of the assistance we gave the music club members last year."

So, we're basically a Key Club? With your reputation, how did you manage that?

"Well, ENOZ helped us, of course. Surprisingly, the Computer Club recommended us too. Yuki-chan has apparently helped them out a lot. I guess I kind of got the attention of the sports clubs, so they said they'd support us if I played for them sometimes." She chuckled awkwardly.

I sometimes forget how modest of a person you can be. I guess you don't often receive thanks because you're so caught up in your own abnormal affairs.

"Well, if everyone understands, then dismissed!" she cheered before jumping off of the chair. "Mikuru-chan, could you stay after a little longer?"

"Eh? How come?" The timid time traveler gave a nervous look.

"I have a surprise for you," Haruhi said slyly.

The Chief grinned maniacally, holding up a shopping bag with a familiar brand. I looked to Koizumi, who had already put away the board game. We managed to leave the clubroom before Haruhi pounced.

As we walked through the halls, Koizumi started conversation.

"That was quite the demonstration you led. I am impressed by your leadership abilities."

I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or not, but don't expect it too often. It's way too much trouble.

"I am being entirely genuine. Not only did the Agency notice a sudden change in mood, but the massive closed space that was forming vanished entirely. You saved us a lot of work."

Your rest is my ease of mind. The thought of those dreadful pockets of grey and the colossal Giants that storm through them is not one I wish to remember.

"I'm glad you feel that way. However, I must say I'm surprised. I never realized you felt so strongly about the SOS Brigade."

Listen to that surprise. Although school without the excitement of the Brigade would be horrible, dealing with Haruhi's antics is still a hassle. If I were in your position at the time, I don't think I could've found a good reason to stay.

"I see. Then why did you preserve the SOS Brigade? Judging by Haruhi's reaction, I believe she would have taken the disbandment without destroying the world. It would've been a rough battle for us though," he said grimly.

"I did it not only for Haruhi's sake, but also for my own. The disbandment might not destroy the world, but the Brigade is what keeps Haruhi and I in contact. From previous experience, our separation would end the world."

At those words, Koizumi's expression turned to one of shock.

"You perceived something I hadn't even considered. You're getting used to this, I see," he grinned.

Don't push your luck. I just want to keep my simple life intact.

"Oh, you were saying you also saved the SOS Brigade for your own sake?" Koizumi seemed genuinely interested.

"I want to keep my simple life intact, like I said. The walk to the clubroom, Asahina-san's tea, the games we play, and just the contact with all of the memebers. Nagato's quiet but apparent presence, Asahina-san's warm kindness. I've gotten used to it. Last winter proved that. I couldn't stand a change."

"Last winter?" Koizumi asked, looking confused.

It hit me then that Koizumi had no involvement with the incidents that occured in mid-December. To he and Haruhi, I just fell down a flight of steps. I decided to tell him but not tell him.

"While I was unconscious, I dreamt that I was still in North High, but the SOS Brigade vanished. I didn't know Asahina-san or Nagato-san, and you and Haruhi were attending a private school near here. It wasn't a pleasant dream, especially when I saw that Asakura was alive."

"Are you sure that was a dream? Considering the nature of our everyday lives, it's quite possible you may have lived that out."

Curse you Koizumi and your quick analysis!

"I'm pretty sure it was a dream. Asakura killed me in the end, and I don't think Haruhi could resurrect me, even if she is omnipotent."

"Actually, it's quite possible that Haruhi could defy death. So far the only restriction of her power is her obliviousness to it."

"But could we be sure it would still be me? I would think that Haruhi would have to know everything about me in order to properly recreate 'Kyon.'"

"You're starting to sound like me. I don't remember you to be a theoretical or philosophical person," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

That smirk really pisses me off. But you're right. I guess having all of your views of what is "real" being flipped upside down does that to you.

"I suppose so," he agreed simply.

We parted ways, and my mind wandered on what Haruhi said earlier. Not only Haruhi, but I also don't know much about the other SOS Brigade members, do I? Other than the fact that they are supernatural beings, I haven't learned about Koizumi or Asahina-san.

The December episode allowed me to learn a lot more about Nagato, but in both social and physical aspects, Nagato is barely human. Both Asahina-san and Koizumi-kun were normal humans, so do they have normal families as well?

I gladly consumed myself with these thoughts, for I didn't realize the chaos that would occur later that night, as a result of my own vague attitude towards my current life.


End file.
